Sweet Revenge
by Bloomfield
Summary: Ranveer and Ishani are getting married along the oceanfront of Goa, the land of beaches and one of the best places for destination weddings in India. What happens when Ranveer decides to take a sweet revenge upon Ishani? WARNING: 18 plus.
**Sweet Revenge**

The west side was heavy with the crimson shades of the sun, evidently telling it to be the sunset for the day. The tide currents and heavy sounds of the waves along with the soft sand was a perfect setting for the wedding. A year and four months of their engaged life, it was time for it to take it forward. Fed up with the same old tradition of the seven _pheras, baraat and dhols..._ it was the time to make it better and distinctive. And the beach was the best place they could find for. A unique setting along the oceanfront and the sound of the waves, they wanted it to be the best among their families, in fact, the best in all aspects. The sounds of the waves were flattering when Ranveer interrupted their silent conversation, "So, tomorrow is our day." holding her hands into his and looking to her eyes, he continued, "how's it feeling to be my wife, from tomorrow?"

"This was all I wanted all my life, Ranveer...to be as your love, soul. I am really happy today." Ishani replied softly. As soft like the sand. Looking at each other's' eyes, they felt that there was no end for their undying love when Ranveer snapped his fingers and said, "Look at the dusk, Ishani. The day is ending. You are no more a bachelorette and I am no longer a bachelor." His eyes glistened when Ishani said, "I don't want to be a bachelorette anymore" when Ranveer smiled and carried her into his arms, "Ishani, do you know something? Everything seems surreal today. It was just like yesterday that we got engaged and tomorrow, we are entering into our wedlock. It's our wedding tomorrow!" he exclaimed childishly and all Ishani was to do was to smile blushingly.

"It is, Ranveer. It is our wedding tomorrow. I never knew that you were so thrilled for the marriage!" Ishani said her hands over his cheeks when Ranveer kissed them and said, "Of course, Ishani. I am super-thrilled! In fact, I am on cloud nine over the fact that you'll be pronounced as Ishani Vaghela from tomorrow!" Making her stand again, he looked into her soulful eyes which reflected the same love which he had for her. Ishani chuckled and looked at the sky which was now cloudy and fresh. She exclaimed "Rain!" Looking at him thrillingly, she continued, "Ranveer, its drizzling!" She shook his hands when he saw her dejected, "Haw! Rain! Ishani, let's go. We may catch a cold if we aren't leaving now. C'mon, let's go."

"Oh, Ranveer. You and your excuses for escaping from water!" she laughed heartily when Ranveer looked at embarrassed and said, "It's-it's not that, Ishani. I just made a precautionary step. That is it." Hearing this, all she could do was to laugh harder and harder when Ranveer looked at her in mock anger and said "Oh hello, stop playing this. I do agree that I don't like rain." he said as the droplets fell over their fresh faces when Ishani dragged him towards her, their bodies hitting each other. Ranveer looked at the now drenching Ishani when she splashed some water over his face, making him drench in the wet sand. She danced and swirled to the rain drops as he saw her with mock anger though he couldn't resist her innocence.

"Ishani, I am leaving to our room. Bye." Ranveer said curtly and turned when Ishani's hands stopped him, "Hey! Why? Let's have some fun here. It's really good to be in water, Ranveer."

"What?" he exclaimed, "excuse me, I don't want to look with a dull face or with a cold tomorrow in my marriage. Bye."

"Uh Huh! Okay, let me come along with you." Ishani said and caught hold of his hands when Ranveer smiled at her saying, "That's like a good girl now." Ishani smiled at him when they left the place with their hands interlocked.

Reaching their beach resort by another fifteen minutes, both of them entered their room as Ishani ruffled her hair, letting out the water droplets from her wet hair when Ranveer sat down, sighing out hugely. Escaping from rain is like escaping from a kidnapper's den, according to Ranveer.

"Ranveer, I am going to take a bath now. So, make sure that no one is entering the wash." Ishani said and took the bath robe in her hand when he got up and said, "Oh miss, I will go into the wash for bathing. You are not going now. Understand?" he folded his hands like a tsar when Ishani mockingly replied, "No! I will be the one going inside first. Do you get it?"

"No. I will go!" Ranveer replied back. But it was too late for him as Ishani had already got inside the room. Cussing himself, he closed the door tightly and hung the Do Not Disturb' board outside. Placing them, he settled on the bed when he heard Ishani scream. Rushing inside, he stood shocked to see an Ishani who was on the floor, holding her back in pain.

"Ouch! Ranveer! Help me! I fell down!" Ishani made weird faces when he laughed at her heartily. Looking at him with her customary anger she said, "Why the hell are you laughing now?"

"Well, Madame, you needed this...as a part of the revenge. Who asked you to fight with Mr RV?" he cocked his eyebrows and boasted in pride when Ishani said, "Sorry, Ranveer. But it's paining. Help me!" she screamed when Ranveer looked at her concerned and lifted her up when the water fell over them. Both of them were lost in each other's sight when Ranveer said "I am going to take my revenge from you."

"Revenge?" Ishani stood confused as they were already drenched completely with the shower. Ranveer moved towards her and said "A _sweet revenge_ , Ishani." Saying, his lips brushed against hers as Ishani stood shocked. Trying to get back to reality, Ishani moved away from him when he said "Drenched?"

All Ishani did was to reply a shy "Yes" when he smirked and said _"From inside or outside?"_ Ishani stood shocked and hit him mockingly as she replied "Sheesh! Don't play dirty games, Ranveer. Please!"

"I am not playing any, Ishani. I just asked if you were drenched."

"Why did you ask _'inside' or 'outside'?_ I am feeling shy, Ranveer" Ishani replied timidly as Ranveer took her along with him, her back hitting against the wall and replied huskily, "Which means...you are drenched from inside too. Get ready for the revenge, Ishani." Ishani looked at him, their faces too close that she was able to sense his breathe. As he looked into her lips, he attached them with hers, as Ishani looked at him shell shocked even though she liked it. He explored her juicy lips and kissed her, his lips tightly zipped with hers. Just while he was kissing, he slowly unfastened her bathrobe when Ishani turned away from him, coyly.

Even then, he left no stone to untie her. Looking at her, he asked, "Feeling shy?" when Ishani replied with a nod.

"Okay. But when it comes for revenge, I don't mind if you are shy." Ranveer said and untied her bathrobe as Ishani hurriedly took her place in the steamy bathtub which had foam bubbles and warm water. Looking at this advancement, he came forward and kissed her nose saying, "Why do feel so shy when you see me?"

"I-I don't know, Ranveer." Ishani replied coquettishly when Ranveer joined her inside the tub saying, "Shall I join you in bathing today?" and removed her bathrobe when Ishani had chills down her spine while she replied "Ye- Yes." Though he wasn't able to see her from her front, he started to plant wet kisses on her as she let out a few, soft moans.

"Am I hurting you, Ishani?" Ranveer asked, his lips still over her back as she had ticklish feels over them. "Not at all, Ranveer" she replied when he kissed them once again as Ishani slowly tilted her position towards him. He looked at her, who had half of the robe hanging still uselessly over her fair body as she held his face inside her hands and moved closer and closer, their bodies hitting each other. She slowly tilted her face for her lip session with her man, Ranveer. The water was warm, calming their soft bodies but their kissing session was too steamy to be considered as _soft._

Her eyes were closed and so were his as their lips sealed along with each other's. She held him tightly with her hands as the intensity of the kiss grew harder. Having sex without marriage wasn't a big deal for them. Not at all.

Their lips slowly parted only to kiss again, this time with increased passion and intensity as Ishani's sharp nails were in contact with his neck which let out a few groans for Ranveer. After a three minute long kissing session, their lips parted again to enter their tongues. Exploring their mouths and tongues, Ishani's robe had almost fallen, her fair body clearly seen for Ranveer which made him aroused. They both separated from their lips for air when Ranveer hugged her tightly as Ishani too reciprocated. Staying in the same position, unaware of her bathrobe not in place, she kissed his earlobe and whispered "I am drenched...from inside and outside." The only thought of declaring their relationship inside the bathtub was strange for her which made her blush when Ranveer broke from the hug and made her lay down. With him over her, he was now able to see a clear Ishani when she noticed her bathrobe not around her. Shocked and shy, she covered her modesty and turned away from him, her back now visible for him.

Leaving no stone to disturb her, he brushed his stubble with her fair, milky skin as she turned back towards him, her hands not covering her body anymore and her body surrendered to him. She looked at him and removed his tee which was soaked in the water already whilst Ranveer started to explore her front portion of her body. Rubbing his lips against her br****s, Ishani purred in pleasure as the smell of the foam spread all over the wash, spicing up the environment. Alerted, she quickly handled the situation by shifting her position as she was now over him. Shocked by her naughty behaviour, Ranveer smirked, his breathe inconsistent as hers when Ishani said, "It's-it's my-my turn now."

Closing his eyes, he felt Ishani's action who was planting kisses all over his torso and her long, wet tresses travelling all over his body, which made Ranveer grow hard as he let out a few groans. After exploring them, Ishani slowly unbuttoned his shorts as Ranveer looked at her, astounded. He had never seen the naughtier side of Ishani and today, he loved it. By then, both of them saw each other completely expect for their undergarments as Ishani breathed out, erratic. Slowly creeping over, she kissed his lips once again as Ranveer reciprocated, this time, furious and passionate as ever. Kissing for another few minutes and breaking for air, Ranveer flipped his position with hers as he said "Am I allowed to have some?"

Ishani closed her eyes shyly when his hands made a contact with her curvaceous organs, pressing them hardly as Ishani moaned his name "Rannvveerr!" hardly as he looked at her, like a puppy. With his hands pressing them hardly, he also played with it when Ishani hit him mockingly and said "Aren't you ashamed?"

"Why should I be, Ishani? When you can remove my shorts without my permission, anything is fair." Ranveer replied as he kissed her belly which made her grow wild. Gazing at the naughty Ranveer, she closed her eyes back as his lips travelled to her thighs which made her shiver. Getting the situation, he chuckled as he slowly unfastened her pa****s. Ishani opened her eyes and said "I am afraid, Ranveer."

"Don't worry. It won't pain. Trust me." Ranveer reassured her as he removed her that piece of cloth which covered her wo***h**d. He was now able to see her clearly as Ishani screamed coyly "Ranveer! I am shy." as he chortled.

"Am I allowed to enter into you, Ishani?" he asked, when she nodded shyly, her eyes still closed. Removing his boxers, he inserted his pe*** into her c*** as he heard her scream at the top of her voice in pain when Ranveer leaped forward, kissing her once again, making her quiet as he continued his _work_ for the night. As Ishani kissed him, it left him in jitters as the very feel of her kissing him so passionately moved him. Moving to and fro, he entered into Ishani as he felt the world dissolve him before him into shreds. The only girl whom he loved all while was now hers, forever. He slowly stabilised himself to reality as he saw an Ishani who was breathing irregularly, tears rolling down, in painful pleasure. Ranveer wiped them and whispered, "Shh. Don't cry. You are mine and only mine" and kissed the bridge of her nose. Moved by his words, Ishani hugged him tightly and declared her love for him.

Breaking from the hug after minutes, she kissed him once again, the most passionate in the one hour. She licked his tongue whilst he too reciprocated her with the same. Drawing circles over her bare back which was soaked in water, he moaned her name inside her mouth which let out a ticklish feeling for her. Breaking for air, Ishani asked, "Won't you catch a cold, now?"

"Er, well...the water was warm." Ranveer replied back, his cheeks turning red looking her in such a position. After all, he came back to reality only then. Having a hearty laugh, Ishani said "Oh Ranveer! You are so cute!" and gave a peck on his cheeks when Ranveer said "Well, the water was warm and we were _hot_ too." He smirked as Ishani cuddled him, laughing.

"Okay, when are we getting ready tomorrow?" Ishani tried to make some serious talk when Ranveer said "The wedding is only at seven in the evening tomorrow. Just take your time and make sure that you are looking the best. Now, change into the bathrobe. Let's go to sleep, now!"

"Okay" she smiled, "I will, if you give me some space. The bath tub is too small for me to change." Ranveer chuckled as he gave her space to change as he changed himself back to the now-soaked boxers and shorts. He wiped himself with the towel nearby as Ishani asked him for a hand. Providing her with his hand, he carried her into his arms, cuddling her until the bed. Placing her on the bed, he fell above her, gazing at her nose and gave a peck which made her giggle, like a kid. Smiling back at her, he shifted his position back, his head resting beside hers. Cuddling, he said, "How was the revenge?"

"It wasn't a revenge, to be honest."

"Okay, let it remain as a sweet revenge, then." Ranveer smiled and hugged her, thanking his stars for giving such a beautiful life with Ishani in it.

 **Done! Constructive Criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for typos :D**


End file.
